Bragging Rights
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: Harry likes Theo, Draco likes Harry, Theo likes Harry, Lucius likes Harry, and all of them are at Malfoy Manor for the Slytherin and Gryffindor house bonding party. Drarry, major crack, but not too much.


**My last request on Deviantart for the moment. I have a list of things to do sadly... but hey they're all Drarry and they'll all be posted on here. I hope you like this, it is pure crack.**

In an effort to bring unity among Gryffindor and Slytherin houses McGonagall decided a party would suffice to bring anyone together. I completely agree. Going to a party at Malfoy Manor with the elite from both houses only being allowed to come, and among the elite a certain Theodore Nott will be there? It's too good to be true. Honestly.

"Harry, you need to stop drooling, you'll be uninvited at this rate." Hermione informed me with a worried voice. I blinked in surprise then glanced over at her from across the seat. We're in the Hogwarts Express heading home, but there are three portkey's specifically designed for the people who are going to Malfoy Manor, and to avoid gatecrashers, there are assigned people going to each Portkey. Hermione and Ron were invited because the two helped save the wizarding world, and of course I was invited because I'm the Chosen One, plus I think Malfoy wants another go at killing me.

"He's not _drooling_ Hermione. Guys don't drool. We salivate. There's a difference." Ron informed her making me nod enthusiastically. He's right! I'm not drooling! Suddenly the door to our compartment opened letting me see Theo, Pansy, and Draco. I ignored the losers and instead watched my little nerd with hungry eyes, and to my enjoyment, he couldn't look away either and kept licking his lips.

"Excuse me, Potter! I'm speaking! Stop day dreaming and pay attention, or consider yourself uninvited!" Draco seethed but Hermione just smiled up at him and shook her head.

"If you tell Harry not to come then no one will go to your party, except a few of your loyal Slytherins, everyone is coming to see the Chosen One 'let his hair down' so to speak. It's all a big publicity stunt and you know it. So don't make idle threats Draco, I know you want publicity but this is not the kind you're after." Hermione explained using her sweet innocent voice that holds just a touch of brains and a 'haughtier than thou' attitude so no one will argue. I stared at Draco and noticed his fists clenching and his eyes narrowed but then he looked over at me and relaxed.

"Fine, then let me continue where I was trying to begin." He said in a soft voice making my eyes widen. He didn't insult her. Hermione didn't look surprised but both Ron and I were gaping, at least I was until I realized that I look like shit when I gape and Theo is right there… so I stopped. Ron didn't, but that's okay. He's not trying to impress anyone. "There will be three escorts to the different Portkey stations we have, and it is very specific. If your name isn't engraved on the Portkey then you will not be coming, even if someone tries to drag you with them. Weasley, you need to follow Theo to your Portkey, Granger you need to follow Pansy, and… you need to follow me." It was like Draco was just breathing that last part, it was so soft I had to strain to hear but once I did I frowned and crossed my arms.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked as though I was acting odd here, but then again Ron changed in the past year since we defeated Voldemort. He's calmer now than before and not as prone to jealousy. A part of Ron just got over it. He's been fine with the Slytherins and even chats with them from time to time. I wonder if I could ever change that much. It's not like I hate Slytherins or anything, it's just that I haven't been talking to anyone lately; I've just been terrified of losing someone else.

Theo is different though.

I would go into the library after classes for an escape from the hoards of fans and congratulations even a year later, and there he was. He was just sitting on a window sill reading a book about potion ingredients. His height was intimidating in all the years I've known him since he's always been so much taller than everyone but… he's different. When Hagrid asked us to raise our hands if we could see the Thestrals and he had raised his hand, and even loathed to watch the creatures eat. I can still clearly remember the look of disgust on his face.

His thin frame and how he doesn't really hang out with Draco's gang… all of it is so appealing to me… perhaps I'm just attracted to loners who excel at potions, or maybe… I'm just attracted to him. "I hope you have fun at the party, Potter." Theo said with a tight smile as though unsure what to do in this situation. I just nodded, liking the way my last name sounded coming from him.

"Maybe we should meet up while we're there and talk for a while; I'd love to hear about potions. You love them don't you?" I asked but Draco cut in looking furious.

"Yes, yes, let's all sit down and have a beer together, shall we? Come on, let's go." He spat and led them out of the compartment, but Theo hesitated and looked back at me before flashing a real smile. That was when Draco resorted to grabbing Theo's wrist and dragging him out.

"Oh God… Draco likes Theo too doesn't he?" I cried but Hermione just smiled while Ron gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Then the two proceeded to ignore me as my world crashed around our stupid small compartment that just gets smaller with every year.

It didn't take long to get to the station, according to Hermione and Ron, but to me it took eight bloody years. I'm not able to handle this! I can't do it! The world is going to end and it's going to be my fault because stupid Draco stole my nerd from me! It's no fair! "Harry, stop being so dramatic and let's go. You have to find Draco, so you might as well ask him if he likes Theo while you're at it." Hermione said making my eyes widen. Oh yeah, I forgot I can do that. It should be easy; I'm just asking him a question after all.

As soon as we got off the train, Hermione walked off in search of Pansy, while Ron sprinted after Theo through the crowd. I glanced around but couldn't find Draco that is, until a hand took hold of my upper arm and dragged me closer to him. "Oh hey Draco," I said pleasantly. He just stared at me with those dark gray eyes of his before finally releasing me and nodding curtly.

"Follow me to the Portkey, it'll just be me and you since someone was stupid enough to think that six people can hold onto a… paper holder is it?" He asked curiously and glanced back at me as though I would know.

"When we get to it then I'll tell you what muggle thing it is, and if you want, what it does. Honestly I'm surprised you're going through all the trouble for just a party." I said casually, waiting a bit before talking about Theo. This is great though! It'll just be us and who knows where we'll wind up on the Malfoy grounds!

"Alright, that'd be nice." I almost choked on air at that moment but Draco wasn't looking at me, his eyes were forward and his mouth was curved into a small smile as we tried to navigate the crowd, after a couple times of nearly being left behind, he grabbed hold of my wrist and began to drag me through it.

"Hey Malfoy," I said questioningly as we started to leave the station and into a park nearby. He stopped and turned to me making me freeze up for a moment. The blond is still holding onto my wrist and his face is doing that weird thing… where it's all soft and sweet and yet a total lie because rivals don't give those looks and faces to each other and… hell, I don't want to ask. "Ah, never mind. Forget it." I said swiftly and began to look on the ground for some sort of paper holder.

"Spit it out Potter." Malfoy called while holding onto a paperclip. I blinked in surprise then smiled at him.

"That's a paperclip, it's mean to hold several pieces of paper together without having to put little holes in them or cut metal into it." I said, trying to make this as simple as possible. He blinked in surprise then glanced down at the thing in his hand before pinching it with two fingers and holding it out to me.

"One, two, three," Malfoy said loudly and then we were at a beautiful garden. I could see the Manor in the distance but it's around a mile walk to get there. "Can't Apparate inside the grounds," Malfoy explained looking a little smug.

We walked in silence for a while, looking around at the roses, and beautiful flowers that seemed just as vain as one would think a flower ought to be. I swear I even saw some devil snare lurking in the shadows. "Do you like Theo?" I asked swiftly and suddenly, so that I couldn't back down like I had earlier. Malfoy blinked at me then tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Since when have you called Nott by his first name?" He asked, avoiding the answer but the fact that he referred to his friend by his last name shows that he probably doesn't. "Well that's just not fair! I'm your rival, Potter. You should be calling me Draco and I should call you Harry." He demanded looking seriously pissed. I blinked hard but didn't respond until it hit me that he didn't answer my question.

"Do you like Theo?" I asked once again and then hesitated briefly. "Draco," I added to the end feeling a little odd. The blond prat stopped for a moment and glared at me before shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Let's go, Potter, the party can't start without us." Draco spat not bothering to say my first name this time. I shrugged my shoulders and followed him feeling as though I'm missing something but it doesn't matter. Draco was only on my top priority once and that was when he was trying to kill Dumbledore, now he's just a guy who's hanging out with Theo too much. He glanced over at me then paused. "You really grew up in the muggle world? Weren't you curious about us?" He asked softly making me smile bitterly.

I didn't say anything for a while, instead I focused on the flowers around us but soon we were in a section full of fruit, and vines with grapes and odd cherries and such. "I grew up with Muggles but didn't know I was a wizard until I was eleven. I didn't know what I was missing at all until the exact moment of my eleventh birthday when Hagrid burst into this hut my uncle had us staying at." I explained. We didn't talk for a while after that; everything was just so peaceful and calm.

"We're here." He said as though I couldn't tell by the doors being just a few feet in front of us. He opened the door for me letting me into the elegant building. It was beautiful with white orbs dangling in midair to make the foyer look spectacular. I noticed Ron and Hermione talking by a stairway making me wave and hurry forward to them, leaving Draco to fend for himself.

"Harry! Thought you got lost or screwed up with your Portkey or something." Ron grinned making me hit him playfully in the arm while Hermione just rolled her eyes. Ron hit me back and soon it was an all out war with us rolling on the floor fighting for the heck of it. Even George would marvel at our immaturity.

"Well… don't you two need a room?" A voice asked making us glance up to see Lucius Malfoy. I glanced up at Ron who had me pinned to the ground. He quickly got up off of me but I continued to lie on the ground and relaxed with a smirk on my face.

"Hello Lucius," I grinned but he just eyed me oddly as though… looking at candy or something? I'm never good at this sort of thing, Hermione always tells me that. Bending down so that our faces were just a foot apart he smirked back and held onto one of my wrists.

"Cheeky aren't you? Perhaps I should show you what a bad boy you are later if you continue to misbehave." He murmured and eyed my lips as he licked his own. "Now be a good boy and get up off the floor, before I have to bring you to my study to teach you how to be proper." Lucius' eyes were oddly dark but before I could do anything, Draco grabbed hold of me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to my feet swiftly before glaring at his father.

"Go be a pedophile somewhere else." Draco hissed, but I just turned to a curious Ron and Hermione and shrugged. He probably just wants to humiliate me while I'm here to get back at me for everything else. After all, I have humiliated him several times and got him into trouble with Voldemort loads of other times. It's like I'm always there to ruin his life, no wonder he wants to embarrass me now. "You should never be alone with him, especially if he's coming onto you." Draco said in a tired tone making me blink in surprise and stare at him.

"What on earth are you going on about?" I asked curiously causing Draco Malfoy to stiffen before staring at me in astonishment. I took a step back and gave him a suspicious look but he just looked me over and shook his head.

"If you didn't have that body…" He murmured and then shook his head once more before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "If my father says something that sounds weird or out of character… try not to be alone with him and never go into his study." I nodded dumbly at this and then watched as Draco hesitated before leaving.

"What's up with him?" I asked curiously but Hermione and Ron just shrugged. Everyone was given their room for the night, each person getting their own room. Mine was beside Draco's, across from Lucius', and as far away from Theo's as possible. Life's a bitch.

Walking over to my room I was oddly surprised to see Draco waiting outside my room looking grim. "I'm sorry about this, Harry. I didn't think my dad would actually move in across the hall during this trip. Try to avoid the room if you can." I nodded and began to walk past but he stopped me. "You know… I've changed." Draco said quietly, as though scared someone else will hear us. I nodded at him feeling a little confused.

"Of course you have. You changed for the better, and I'm glad." I smiled and pat his shoulder before moving past him and into my room. My room looked like all the others I'd seen today, except all the presents on the bed and the rose petals covering the floor. Walking out of my room I knocked on Draco's feeling… odd. He opened it a little too quickly with a happy look on his face until he saw the look on mine. "I need a new room." I choked out.

Draco walked into Harry's room, froze in shock, before slowly walking out and looking around the hall. "Alright, instead of being on my left you'll be on my right." I almost complained but he looked so tired and annoyed, maybe even upset.

Going to sleep that night, I was grateful for not having to smell rose petals in my own room. I hate the flowers… they're too… high class for me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

"You're a nice guy." I grinned as Theo handed me a book on old legends and myths of Wizards throughout the ages. He said he found out that I don't know much about the wizarding world so he got the book for me. I looked up at his soft eyes and found myself… being unable to come up with anything to say so I just beamed and then started to scan the book.

"Theo! That's where you are!" Draco chimed and rushed over. He grabbed hold of Theo's arm and began to pull him away looking as like a lovesick child as he gazed up at him. Hermione watched with an odd look on her face which slowly turned into a smirk. "I have to show you this potions book I just found in my room. I think Professor Snape must have left it in there as an attempt to make me study, what a foolish man, although I do miss him." He idly mused and moved him out of my reach. I frowned making my friends grin at me in amusement.

"Harry, you're _pouting_." Ron laughed while Hermione elbowed him and took my arm in her own while looking at me in what she attempted to make a concerned face but her smile kept showing up without her wanting it to. I just scowled and shoved them both away.

"Theo got you a book, just be happy with that. You have two suitors Harry; have fun with it while it lasts." Hermione informed me with a sly smile and a look of slight… envy with a hint of reminiscing. Something like this happened to her a few years ago but not lately. She's been happily involved with Ron, but that doesn't mean she can't miss having a famous Quidditch player and the love of her life trying to win her affection.

"Two suitors," Ron and I asked at the same time sounding incredulous. She just blinked at us in surprise then sighed softly. Running a hand through her hair she looked around at the crowd around us as if looking for help, but then her eyes widened and we were interrupted.

"Here is a rose and some chocolates, they're from France." Lucius informed us and handed the gifts to me. I blinked in surprise but accepted them willingly enough. Looking over at Ron and Hermione I knew what would happen with my gifts. Ron will eat anything and Hermione likes flowers, so that takes care of this dump.

"Thank you so much! That was too kind of you." I smiled innocently and began to twirl the red rose in my fingers as I let Ron hold my chocolate. His eyes were wide with what appeared to be lust as he stared at me. I took a step back instinctively and then stared up at him in curiosity.

"I'm just hoping you like the gifts to come as well." Lucius informed me with a smile that sent chills down my spine. As soon as he left I handed Hermione the rose and we quickly headed off to follow the group which had left us in favor of finding the dining room for lunch. We had all received breakfast in bed this morning, compliments of the Malfoy family but the main meals will be held in the dining room with assigned seating, I just knew I wouldn't be anywhere near Theo.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was able to get to the dining room before everyone else, and sure enough there were name cards in front of every seat. Theo was as far from me as he could get along with Lucius but once again I was stuck next to Draco, but it wouldn't be so bad since Hermione and Ron would be across from us. Grabbing Draco's card I tried to switch it with Theo's just as everyone began coming in… but something happened.

"Come on Harry, let's sit down." Hermione smiled, while Ron sat down swiftly ready to eat. I stared at the card next to mine and tried not to be sick. This is just too much.

"My, my… looks like someone tried to mess with the name cards. Well I'm pleased Harry, I didn't think you wanted me so close to you." Lucius Malfoy smirked making my eyes widen as I tried to back away but before I could I bumped into someone.

"You dumbass," Draco sighed. "If you try to change where someone sits then you will be stuck sitting to the people you really don't want to. You only tried to change one person's seat so you get two people you hate near you. Don't do something so idiotic again, Harry." He sounded tired, and lazily sent his father a warning glare as if that would actually do something. Draco is now sitting on my right and Lucius on my left. I may just have to shoot myself.

House elves passed around salad as I tried to scoot as far away as possible from Lucius, but he just slid gracefully closer. Finally I was sitting with Draco's chair and Lucius' against mine, successfully pinning me. The house elves immediately put all of our plates closer together before serving us even more food and drink. I scowled and began stabbing my salad. "So Harry… please tell me all the creatures alone that you've had to face off against while in school," Draco said looking dreamy as he stared at me. Hermione almost choked on her food but managed a grin. I just blinked hard then began thinking.

"Let's see… we all got past the three headed dog first year, there was a basilisk second year and a giant spider with all its huge spider children, third year we went up against a werewolf…" I started going down the list and watched as everyone stopped talking and eating just to listen to the list. People wonder why I don't think Hogwarts is safe… really. It's ridiculous. I'm sure all the other schools don't have this stuff. "Fourth year you all got to see at the tournament, no sense repeating all of them now. After that I had a pretty carefree life with magical creatures." I said with a smile but Hermione stopped me.

"You've forgotten the dragons." She pointed out before returning to her meal. I blinked in surprise then nodded.

"Three dragon experiences right? Or was it two?" I asked them quizzically making Ron look up from scarfing his food to tell me.

"Nah it was three. Hagrid's pet, tri-wizard tournament, and at the Gringotts bank," He explained then continued making me nod before turning to Draco.

"That was all of it I think." I said slowly before shrugging and eating a bit of my salad. No one said anything for a while but that was fine, until Lucius started squeezing my thigh. "Touch me again and I will hex you." He stopped, but everyone looked at us oddly until Ron broke the silence.

"So how are things with Theo?" Ron asked loudly, apparently unaware of it, but no one else was as they all stared at him in shock. Knowing it was a shock that my crush lasted this long without being discovered; I just shrugged my shoulders and leaned forward to catch a glimpse of a stunned Theo.

"Hey Theodore Nott, I like you. How do you think things are going between us so far?" I asked making him blink hard before playing with his fingers as his face enflamed. "Well… I don't know what to make of that." I sighed as Hermione pat my hand sympathetically.

"You are an idiot with no tack." Draco spat and began stabbing his food. Lucius however seemed to pity me.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Harry. I do wish he would change his mind but he seems firm on not liking someone as beautiful and strong as you." He murmured and began to run his fingers through my hair. I just nodded and sulked while he continued to run his hands along my hair, down my back, along my waist, just under my pants… wait. Falling backwards out of my chair, I glared accusingly at Lucius and just stayed in my seat as if it were sitting upright while my arms covered my eyes.

"Why me," I asked softly and felt my eyes begin to tear up.

"Because you're a dumbass, but I'm going to help you anyway. Come on Potter, let's go." I allowed him to drag me from my place on the floor and into the hallway, I didn't even bother moving my arms so he was stuck wrapping his arm around my waist. The walk to someplace was silent and a bit annoying since I almost tripped over myself several times but… I couldn't bring myself to put my arms down since my eyes had welled up with tears. It's stupid really. I had no reason to think that Theo liked me back and… just because Lucius had groped me didn't mean I should have reacted that way. It was ridiculous to cause such a scene. I hiccupped slightly but relaxed in Draco's grip since he had a steady hold of me and was making sure I didn't fall or stumble much. He's taking care of me, which is much more than he needs to.

"You might want to go home after this… much more will happen and you'll be harassed and heartbroken all over again." He murmured softly and stroked my hair as he opened a door and gently led me inside. I didn't say a word but I didn't have to as he placed me on a bed and covered my head with a pillow. I gratefully wrapped my arms around that instead so something cold was against my heated face rather than hot and sweaty flesh. "Unrequited love is a bitch, and I'm sorry someone like you had to experience it first hand, and in my home of all places." Draco continued and sat down on the mattress. We didn't say a word for a while and soon I was drifting off to sleep, praying that I would wake up at my muggle family's home and that this was all a nightmare.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry, he gave this to me to give to you." Hermione said slowly as she looked at me in a way that suspiciously looked pitying, but she doesn't pity. Not usually at least. Taking hold of the book I was surprised. Theodore Nott had given me yet another book, but this book was full of love poems, some were marked with little phrases or words, and all of them had to do with me, but there was a letter on the cover that made me pause in curiosity.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I was going to give this to you at the end of the party at the Manor as my confession for you, but I'm afraid I now realize that I do not deserve someone such as yourself. I don't know the way into your heart. Sure, I would fantasize about you and me sitting by the lake and talking about literature… but Harry, you don't read. You save lives and have a battle of wits with Draco and sometimes even become that knight in shining armor for some defenseless girl or world. You aren't my prince in shining armor. I would love to pretend that you are but… I saw you, falling out of your chair and then being taken away by Draco in his loving arms. I could never handle you acting so crazily in public, I could never calmly take you from the room and calm you down despite the other people in the room, and I could never look at you the way Draco did._

_Whether you choose Draco Malfoy or not, you deserve better than someone who is simply in love with the idea of you. I hope you find someone who fits you better._

_With all my disenchanted love,_

_Theodore Nott._

I folded the letter and put it into my pocket while Hermione and Ron hung back in the dining hall. There was supposed to be a party today, after the party (tomorrow morning actually) everyone will be sent home because it was just too much for me. Of course Draco didn't tell everyone that but I knew that's why he shortened the week party to just a weekend fling. It was… nice to say the least. And it sucks because now I feel like a stupid princess who locked herself away in a tower. Someone who was supposed to be my prince said, 'Oh sorry, wrong tower.' Another prince was already married and had a son the princess's age, and now this prince… is just sending everyone away to make sure they don't cause me anymore pain.

"Just fuck Malfoy and be happy." Ron frowned as I gripped the letter in my pocket tightly. Both Hermione and I gaped at him but Ron just shrugged. "Sure he might be older but that just means he can pleasure you more." Hermione silenced him with a charm while I banged my head on a nearby wall. Sometimes I just want to strangle him. He's really no good to us now anyway. I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind losing another child. It's like suddenly not having to spend nearly as much money on Christmas! Or even having to pretend to care for one less person! It would make her happy.

As plans began to form in my head, most involving castration, just as Draco walked into my room. I'm currently hiding out in here to avoid everyone, especially Lucius Malfoy. Despite Ron's intentions, I'm not really interested in pedophiles. They kind of creep me out, just a bit, not enough to be concerned over of course.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked me looking a bit annoyed but also embarrassed as he glared at me. I nodded with an eye roll and lifted my hands in a 'what can I do' way.

"The man of my dreams basically told me he was in love with the idea of me, and since that idea isn't working, I should be with you." I said in annoyance and collapsed on the bed beside me. Silky as it may be, I'm a bit too pissed, depressed, and stressed to care.

"Oh… then how does a date next Thursday sound?" Draco asked looking pleasantly surprised.

"Only if we go out for Muggle Chinese," I bargained, staring at the ceiling. Instantly his lips were on mine and I felt… like I might have just picked the right choice, especially because he's not a gold digger and he doesn't shower me with gifts…

"You and Draco?" Ron demanded looking shocked while Hermione just blinked at him before turning and smiling at me. I ignored them both and looked around for Draco but he was strangely absent.

"Oh don't worry about him, Harry. He's probably off to brag to Theo and Lucius about how he bagged _The Harry Potter_ and telling them how lucky he is and how if either of them touch you then they're dead." Hermione explained making me nod slowly.

"Oh. That makes sense."


End file.
